The Battle
by narusasulover1234
Summary: Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu and many other parings . Based on battle royale
1. Chapter 1

I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! I thought it would be the perfect story, I was missing the excitement of writing an action and horror filled story like survival of the dead and the sequel... so this story will have all I need. I got a complaint on my grammar for my newest story, and I'm really sorry I use open office so it corrects my mistakes but sometimes I write things at the wrong places so yup very sorry. Okay alright. So yup.

Summary:Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu version

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

The battle by narusasulover1234

"**it's the beginning of the 21st Century, the economy of Japan is near a total collapse, with high rates of unemployment and students boycotting their classes. Men, it's time for the battle royale act , one class will be randomly selected to take part in this act, the students of the class that will be chosen are going to be sent to an island wearing necklaces with few supplies and one weapon. After a week , they will have to kill each other and the survivor wins his or her own life as a prize. The 28 students of a ninth-grade class will be selected to participate in the survival game and abducted while on a staged field trip. They have to eliminate each other following the rules of the game where only one wins." **said a cheerful voice, of the unknown man that would ruin the lives of many... a cruel game. A cruel game that will turn people against other people. Participants who had no knowledge of what was about to be the worst week of their lives. Of course, if they made it out.

A sickening laugh was heard.

Chapter 1: the worst game in the universe.

_**Naruto's pov:**_

" ah, fuck I'm bored man." I sighed , falling back to lay on my carpeted floor, my wild blond hair messy touching the floor, my tanned arm falling over my blue eyes as the sun beamed down on my face, my white x-box controller laid beside my long jean clad legs.

" Come on man! Were at the best part. Don't fuck up the game cuz you're losing" my best friend kiba snarled down at me, his dark brown hair seemed lighter because of the sun and I could see apart of the red upside down triangle tattoo he had on his cheek , I also had tattoos on my cheeks, three horizontal lines on both of my cheeks. After we illegally got those tattoos, Iruka, the man who took care of us at the orphanage, scolded us a new one. Yes, we live in an orphanage, are parents had went on a business trip together but sadly while on the plane something strange had occurred, the hydraulics had failed, having no control over the plane the pilots tried their best to get the control they had lost but their attempts failed, the plane plummeted into the ocean, killing our parents and everyone in the plane. It still hurt to talk about so me and Kiba always keep quiet about it.

" fuck!" he yelled out trowing the poor remote into the air as he got killed in the first-shooter game that we were playing, ' you died' written in red on the screen of the television in our shared room. I flopped down beside me in defeat, pouting angrily at the ceiling, before his features changed as if he just remembered something,

" hey 'member the paper for the field trip we received?" he asked getting up to sit at the low table, I did the same scratching my head and yawning, I stared at him , my blue eyes filled with boredom,

" yeah, what of it?" I said moving my hand to grab a glass of coke that was on the table, he looked up from the table,

" you going?" he asked , expecting me to say yes, but no , I didn't want to go on a stupid field trip when I can stay home and be lazy.

" wasn't planning on it" I said casually, burping after I chugged down the tall glass of coke, he jumped up slamming his hands on the table in surprise , almost knocking the glass of the table, he looked at me in disbelief,

" what? You serious man! Do it for me man! You know how I feel about hinata! She will be there and I can't confess without you!" he said before he stopped all of a sudden and smirked evilly,

" I can make it worth your while after all... sasuke will be there" he said wiggling his dark eyebrows, that jackass! Cornered me! You see sasuke has been my crush since way back and finally after so many years, now in the ninth-grade we are in the same class... we talked many times and he's a close friend of mine. He's the most beautiful person ever, inside and out, with porcelain white skin , a small button nose and big black eyes framed with long dark lashes. His perfect face was framed by his black side bangs that reached the base of his chin, bangs cascaded down his head to reach above his eyes and the rest of his hair stuck up in the back. He was the nicest person and would never hurt or mistreat anyone, he was smart and caring to others. I stared at him all day when we were at school. I sighed my sweat dropping,

" fine! I'll go." I said growling out, pouting angrily as he did the biggest smile he could possibly muster.

" thanks man! Get you're shit ready!" he said, before crawling into his bed , giggling evilly.

-00000-

**-with sasuke-**

sasuke's pov:

I hummed happily as I stuffed to cookies I had baked with my mother in my bag. I blushed lightly thinking about the cookies, I had made chocolate chip because I had overheard that it was naruto's favourite cookies and I was planning on giving it to him in the bus. I giggled to myself, I had liked naruto for maybe two years now but I never had the courage to confess , I was always nervous around him. He was everything I liked, tall, muscular, tanned, blond, kind ,caring and protective of those he loves but overall I just love the way he is.

I slid into my bed after closing my lights and not to long after I fell in a deep sleep thinking this trip will be the best trip of my life.

-00000-

**-with chouji and shikamaru-**

chouji's pov:

" chips, candy, psp, drinks... anything else we have to bring on this trip shika?" I asked my best friend who was laying on my bed in a deep sleep. I sighed before smiling at him, he was my first friend he protected me from the bullies that would bully me because I was chubbier then others, I closed my small eyes before opening them and heading to the kitchen to get more snacks for the road.

-00000-

**with sakura-**

**sakura's pov:**

" I can't wait! I'm going to finally confess to naruto!" I said to my best friend ino before we gave our good byes and I went to find the sexiest outfit to impress him. He was always staring at me in class ( she sits in front of sasuke) I want to fuck with him, I know I'm young but this is my true love! I stuff a bag of makeup into my purse and my sexy clothes since we had to wear our uniforms at the trip. So I couldn't show off my tight outfit. Whatever time for bed got to look beautiful for my man-to-be.

-000000-

**-with ino-**

**Ino's pov:**

That stupid whore, I really hate her. But I'm obliged to be friends with a bitch like her, she only talks about herself all day long like the conceded bitch that she is because she knows my dark secret. I wish she would just disappear I never want that to get out... if it does nobody will ever look at me with admiration and jealousy, they would look at me in disgust because years ago I had slept with the math teacher because he was going to fail me and I can't fail , my parents would kill me. And that bitch really thinks that someone like naruto will like her. Ha! What a joke, he doesn't go for trash only for class. Anyways time for bed and prepare myself to hear hours and hours of her bitching in the bus.

-00000-

**with neji and hinata-**

**Hinata's pov:**

I'm a bit nervous for this trip since the teachers didn't advise us about where we were going so I'm scared of this trip. I have this terrible feeling in my gut as I pack my bag and head to bed, I can't shake it off. It's a really terrible feeling that makes me want to fake being sick but I can't.

-0000-

**Neji's pov:**

A trip organized by the school, incredibly hard to believe since I am student council president this should have passed by me , me and my cousin are both going, her for entertainment and I am going to evaluate the situation and for... sasuke. I've loved him since the day fate put us in the same class, his kind smile always illuminates my cold heart. I was planning on confessing my feelings for my destined love, he would surely be mine in the end since fate will be on my side. I will confess ,we will have a blissful kiss once he accepts and then I shall lay him on the bed and make love to him in the moonlight. Fate will surely make this perfect.

-00000-

**-with haku and zabuza-**

**zabuza pov:**

" babe , do we really have to go?" I growled out my buff arms supporting my head as I watch my beautiful long-haired boyfriend fix our bags for the trip I didn't want to go to. He whipped his head around and glared at me with his kind brown eyes and pouting face,

" come on zabu! It's going to be our first school trip together! You should be happy!" he said crawling in bed beside me , snuggling to my side. I pulled off a half-smile before wounding my arm around his slim figure. Whatever, as long as I'm with my haku. We will be just fine anyways, it's just a week after all.

-0000-

**Normal pov:**

**and so 17 others went to bed that fateful night not knowing that the ' trip ' they were going on the next day would be the worst trip of their lives, well of course if they live.**

Okay well like manga battle royale I will have ummm let's call them info on the characters and yup that's all I have to say. Okay so get ready to find out who is going to be their ' instructor' the man who will put them into the game! Get ready to see some blood! enjoy and review my lovelies! :D


	2. Chapter 2 let the games begin

I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! okay so I'll be updating 2 chapters of finding love after this chapter and yup thanks a lot to **random person** for the really nice reviews , thank you for liking my stories and yup get ready for A LOT of drama in these next chapters and the next chapters of finding love and feel free to ask me to make you any story please don't hesitate to ask **random person**

Summary:Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu version

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

**SEATING IN THE BUS!**

**_neji, lee _** **_sakura, ino_**

**_haku,zabuza_** **_kabuto,orochimaru_**

**_deidara,sasori_** **_zetsu,tobi_**

**_hidan,sai_** **_pain, konan_**

**_karin,suigetsu_** **_shino, hinata_**

**_jugo,sasuke _** **_naruto,kiba_**

_**chouji,shikamaru**_ **_Tenten,gaara_**

_**kakashi**_

_**driver**_

( okay so that's how everyone is seated in the bus, just to give you guys a little perspective. )

Chapter 2: let the games begin

**naruto's pov:**

**-on the bus, 8:30 am-**

The bus ride was loud at the very least. Everyone was talking to the one seated next to them or plain talking to everyone, eating snacks that they had brought along, throwing wrappers onto the tour bus ground that was already dirty. I was teasing kiba about his crush on hinata while the girls in the bus gossiped about the other girls or boys. The gang in the back that nobody messed with were asking there leader and the creepiest motherfucker ever, sai, that he just needed to ask if he needed something. This gang consisted of: kabuto, orochimaru,hidan, pain, zetsu, tobi, konan. These people were all pretty dangerous but of course others were too like: zabuza, if he wanted to he could break your face and sasori mess with deidara and he will murder you, gaara was creepy but nobody has ever seen him do anything violent quite yet. Anyways back to kiba, he was blushing like mad since his shy crush was sitting right behind him and I was teasing him... of course not loud enough for her to hear me. I put my hands up in defence as kiba jumped up from his seat, pointing at me angrily,

" Asshole!" he screamed, before I felt a small hand pull at my uniform to get my attention, I turned to see sasuke fidgeting at his seat looking up at me with his big coal eyes that seemed to have a shine to it,

I stare at him in surprise before I pulled off the goofiest face realizing that I probably look like a wreck in front of my crush, my spiky blond hair must look like I just woke up and my uniform was wrinkled from the argument with my best friend, I quickly fix myself up nervously as he looked at me , his head tilted sideways cutely. fucking adorable was all my mind could process at the moment. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes before I received a slap on the shoulder courtesy of the fucker beside me and a harsh whisper of go!

I glared behind me, hoping that kiba would shut the fuck up before I mess him up before grinning at sasuke,

" What is it sasuke?" I said giving him a toothy grin , he smiled back before reaching into his blue bag that was seated on his lap. He fiddled with it for a bit before taking out a bag of cookies, a deep cherry red blush prominent on his flawless features as he trusted the bag of cookies towards me.

" my annoying big brother, itachi, wanted me to bake him and his friends some cookies, so I gave in and baked a batch of cookies for him and there were ah... some left over and y-you know how cookies get if they... sit too long? So back to the point... I thought that maybe you and ...uhhh you ! Would like some?" he said smiling nervously, that blush still plastered on his pale, porcelain-like face. Kiba chuckled evilly behind me, before jumping out and grabbed one from the bag, I looked at him munch the chocolate chip down like an animal before I took one myself, thanking him. Delicious was all I could think when that delectable piece of chocolate chip cookie entered my mouth, I could practically feel my mouth melting at the taste.

" sasuke these are delicious." kiba complimented with a smile as I nodded in approval of his compliment, his questioning face immediately changed to a brilliant happy smile and a full blush,

" that's sweet of you to say" he said fiddling once more in his seat beside jugo who was also munching on the cookies.

Suddenly, a weird smell filled the bus I turned to the side, feeling a bit drowsy , I looked over at Kiba who was... sleeping, I sighed, my head killing me and my vision was getting foggy, I look over to the seats opposite from me to see my crush's head bowed, hair falling in his face as he was sound asleep, beside him, I saw just before my eyes closed, jugo, reaching up to try to break out by the window but he lost himself to the unknown source of everyone's sudden sleepiness. Little by little I was also drifting away.

-000000-

**3 hours later-**

My eyes shot open to see some sort of brown surface I was previously laying on, wait my neck, I never wore anything on my other then the the necklace that tsunade gave me, she was the one who gave us lunch in the orphanage. Then what was this metal collar on my neck? Where are we? I questioned myself noticing that we were in a classroom, but we were on a bus and then... I can't remember everything is just really foggy right now,

" Are we back at school!" Screamed a voice knocking me out of my daze, I look around the classroom that was clearly not ours since ours didn't have wood floors and it was much cleaner then this dirty, old classroom that we were now trapped in. Everyone was in a panic, I heard a small groan coming from beside me, I snap my head in the direction of the noise, to see sasuke holding his head as he looked around in shock before he noticed me gaze and gave me a look that had fear written all over it.

" Somebody stole my phone!"

" since when is the floor of our school wood!" Screamed lee as he checked out the wood floors, the two people beside him in seating , were doing the same.

" How could we all fall asleep at the same time! This is insane!" screamed Karin in disbelief while adjusting her crooked glasses and pushing and red hair out of her pale face.

" I want to go home!" screamed a crying voice that was hinata's as she was bawling on her seat in the back of the classroom, sakura snarling at her saying here she goes again, while Ino did the same... they never liked Hinata and now was no exception.

Our class was in a state of ultimate panic, people were crying, others were trembling in fear, I could see sasuke's fist trembling on his desk. I reach over, worry filled my eyes and grabbed his trembling hand into my bigger one,

" it's going to be alright. I'm sure it's just a mistake." I whispered to him in comfort, he gave me a shaky smile until...

" Ladies and gentlemen, settle down,settle down" came a voice, that belong to a man we didn't know and never seen before. He was maybe in his mid-thirties considering his height, his face however was covered by an orange mask, the only thing visible was one vicious looking red eye. The rest of his body was covered in a black suit that matched his spiky black hair.

" nobody is ill I hope." he said in a cheerful voice as we all looked at him in confusion, whispers of who the hell is he could be heard from the mouths of my classmates.

" let's begin shall we?" he said before his eyes zoned in on a pale trembling sasuke, he walked towards us, my eyes hardening as he placed a firm hand on my crush head. Sasuke was frozen in fear, we didn't know this man , all we knew is that we were trapped here and he had something to do with it. His features were those of someone who had just faced a great fear. He was terrified. The man, shook the head in his hands back and forward as the tears in the raven's eyes started to overflow, the man brought his face only inches beside sasuke's,

" are you feeling ill? Or are you scared" he said , the last part was said in a darker voice before he walked back to the front to face the terrified class of twenty-eight ninth graders. I gently caressed sasuke's trembling shoulder before I let him go to face our 'teacher'

" my name is madara! And let me be the first to welcome you to our little competition!" he said in a sickening sweet voice, his hands placed heavily on his slim hips.

The class was shell shocked, not a noise could be heard and no one dared open their mouths to speak,

" great! Finally got an attentive class. Keep it up and we won't have any problems" he said puffing his chest in pride for our silence. Even I could barely move a muscle out of fear, this man... this man had a very intimidating aura to him.

" I think all of you will find this competition rather, what was the word, exciting, well that is for some, others, however, will be reckless, others will be cautious and prepared while there are those who find strength in groups while some choose to be loners." we explained pointing out the ones he thought would be like he said, when he pointed at sasuke as a sign that he would be part of those that will be reckless.

" friend, will be a liability." he said mocking us.

"this... can't be" whispered a frightened Ino.

" twenty-eight students compete until a winner is determined. It's like survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed. Do unto others" what he said, caused many of us to crumble in fear, will I stayed up on my seat like some others, I had to protect sasuke! Him and kiba were a priority to me. We were seriously in the fucking program! I could see sasuke trembling like a leaf in the wind! He was going to have a panic attack.

" ahh , I know it's a bit much to take, I see I have some of you zoning out on me , here's a visual aid to help you guys ... understand." he said in that voice that made everyone cringe. He motioned a man that looked like a soldier to come in, the man came in holding a big body bag before slamming in onto the front desk with a loud noise, before he saluted madara and left the room.

I looked at the bag in shock, if it's a body back, it's definitely not good. Slowly are new teacher stuffed his hand into the body bag, not quite opening it a lot before pulling out...

A fucking head! But not just any head, it was our kakashi-sensei's severed and bleeding head, it was just plain cut off, blood spilling as well as flesh. I was shocked, the sensei that we loved so much... was dead. Half of the class had burst into tears, Hinata was crying on gaara's shoulder while he glared hard at the mean who had caused the death of our teacher, I couldn't look away from his dead eyes full of pain. Fresh tears appeared in sasuke's eyes at the sight of our sensei.

Madara chuckled before smirking under his mask,

" he was dead set on not letting his precious little students participate in this lovely program." he said darkly before throwing the head across the room, blood dragging as it rolled , everyone gasped in horror. Before suddenly hands banged on the desk and kiba got up standing straight with confidence,

" sir," he said in determination, " I have no parents... who did you tell about this? About me?" the black haired 'teacher' laughed out loud, before staring at my best friend with intrigue,

" oh I see, you must be one of the orphan boys, ahhh your social worker, Iruka was it, he sure was a bitch, wouldn't shut up about not letting us take the one who wants to be a soldier and the other one? Are you the soldier one?" he asked darkly, I shot up from my seat in anger, calling Iruka such names! The kind iruka!

" **That's me!" **I growled out, he gave me a devilish glare that shook me to the core but I stood my ground.

" my , my, such courage, well I notified that orphanage bitch about you guys... what a delectable beauty" he said rubbing his chin,

I frowned in anger, my fists clenching, my body trembling in anger. How fucking dare he!

" wh-what did you do to Iruka-san!"I said in a vicious tone, sasuke was panicking beside, afraid that he would kill me for such behaviour.

" mmm... tough love* young child" he said is voice dripping in honey, I was taken aback, he-he didn't mean,

" given the proper persuasion... Never mind where were we?" he couldn't have! No! I wouldn't believe that someone would hurt the kind Iruka that took such good care of us during our childhood. I sank on my seat my fist clenched as hard as my teeth were, I glared at him fiercely, like a beast as the memories of what he had just said played into my mind. Until,

" **YOU FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU EVER MENTION IRUKA AGAIN I'LL COLLECT YOUR FUCKING HEAD , YOU FILTHY MOTHERFUCKER!" **kiba roared out, tears running down is tattooed cheeks, his fist clenched so tightly it drew blood.

" kiba,please..." whispered a scared sasuke who also had a stream of tears running down his delicate features.

" Oh. Did I upset you? Well I must say, he wasn't saving **it** for you of course. He was still fresh. The bitch took it like a wanton whore." he said chuckling slightly, his soldiers standing close by, they had ran into the room the minute Kiba got up.

" **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" **at that my best friend charged towards the sick man, ready to kill him, under his breath he was cursing the man to hell, running straight at him before madara grabbed a gun from his belt,

" **KIBA NO!" **was all that was heard before one side of my best friends face was blown off. Memories of our childhood flashed before my head as I saw his barely alive body, his right cheek was missing, teeth and blood surrounding his body... but he was still glaring viciously and cursing the man who had shot him. Everyone was terrified, covering their eyes from the horror that was bestowed upon them, friends clutched each other while others stayed emotionless. Tears ran down my tattooed cheeks in despair,

' my best friend, I-I didn't move, I-I couldn't save him!' I thought bowing my head in pure shame, my fist clenched my knuckles turning pale from lost of circulation. My legs worked on their own, before I knew it I was running towards his body, until sasuke dropped beside him,

" kiba-kun!" he yelled with tears in his eyes as he tried to help him, but to no avail. My eyes fell on madara who had lifted the gun again,

" stubborn kids." he said aiming the gun at sasuke, who wasn't paying any attention to the man.

" SASUKE! MOVE!" I screamed but I was to late, madara had already fired the bullet into sasuke's arm, sending blood everywhere, he screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound of his pain resounding in the classroom as he fell over Kiba's body in pure excruciating pain. I cried out,

" **NO MORE SASUKE!" **I screamed, in a desperate attempt to stop him from going against the sick man, but he didn't oblige, he grit his teeth in pain, tears running freely from his pain filled gaze,

" My, my! No discipline! No one leaves their seat without my permission." he said in a sing-song voice that scared the class terribly. How could someone be so cheeky after doing all this?

" please,sir." sasuke whispered in pain, " Please help kiba!" he screamed in desperation, his voice scratchy but determined as he tried his best to bare with the excruciating pain in his arm. Tears were leaking out of my best friend's bloody eyes, as he tried to push sasuke away to safety.

" go back to your seat child, don't waste my time with trash" he said looking down at them with mockery.

" **YOU CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE!" **he screamed out, tears were still streaming rapidly down his face as he glared up at the man.

" you're right. I should finish what I started!" he shouted out before shooting kiba in the head , pieces of brain and skull flying everywhere as the class watched in fear. Hinata had passed out long ago. Sasuke gasped loudly his body being thrown back painfully as kiba's limb flailed around as he was shot. NO!

This isn't happening! I was frozen , the guardsmen had forced us back to our seats, sasuke was lifted off the floor not so gently before being dropped on his seat. He clapped his hand slightly as if removing dirt,

" well now that that's over with-" he cut himself off as he noticed the passed out hinata,

" how rude! Sleeping in class! Unforgivable!" he shouted before running up to her and bringing a knife down onto her head, breaking threw her skull and piercing her bloody brain, killing her instantly, blood gushing out of the wound as he pulled the knife back and proceeded back to his place in front. Nobody had the balls to make a noise, nobody wanted to end up like them, all we could do was cry soundlessly.

" My! You all turned so rude." tears ran down my face but I knew what I had to do now. I lost kiba but I won't lose sasuke, I will protect him with my life.

" now for the rules!" he exclaimed sweetly, as he said that a man came in with a cart filled with duffel bags, enough of them to give to the whole class.

" these," he pointed at the blue duffel bags, " are your only supply packs, you each get one. Within these bags you will find water, rations , a map, a compass , a watch and a randomly selected weapon. The weapons range from knives to machine guns , of course there is some odd ones in there as well. Okay let's move on, we are on an island, this island is going to be your arena for the week, there are no safe zones or places you can't go. The reckless people who try to use the ocean around us as an escape will be used for target practice, there are many structures to hide in , so that's good for some" some of our classmates perked up at that, " This island is divided in zones, at any moment I could decide that a zone is a danger zone, and this is where those collars come in handy, if you stay in them they will explode and kill you. If you all decide to ban together and not fight, when the week is over they will all detonate. Now, kill or be killed children!" he shouted , we all gasped in shock,

" now that were all on the same page , let the game begin, starting with..." he said grabbing a list,

" boy number one, gaara." he called, gaara stood up on a determined step before being giving a bag and walked out of the class into the arena without a second glass, I knew that he would be playing. I clenched my fist, before I noticed a piece of paper and a little piece of broken crayon, I grabbed both before writing,

' wait for me , I'll protect you' I threw the paper at his desk while madara called our girl number two , karin, she walked out whit attitude flipping her red hair before glaring at the class and leaving, her too?

Meanwhile sasuke read the letter and looked at me with hope, tears running down his cheeks as he mouthed a thank you,

" boy number 2! sasuke Uchiha!" he said, sasuke got up from his seat and walked over there in a hesitant step, he was weak from the blood loss, they trusted the bag in his arm violently making him wobble before he caught himself and proceeded to the door , turning back to look at me before being shoved out of the class.

I prayed for his safety as it seems like it took an eternity before my name was called,

" boy number 12, naruto Uzu-" he was cut off by me running past him, grabbing the bag from the soldier and sprinting down the hall and outside, once out I was faced with a huge , I mean huge forest! Well fuck,

" naruto! Up here!" said a hushed voice from above, I looked up in surprise to see sasuke on top of the roof like thing on top of the entrance, I gave him a slight smile before reaching my arms up,

" leave it up to you to climb up there, injured. Now come on jump down, we can't stay to long" at that he slowly moved to the edge before pushing off and falling into my open arms. He was really pale from the blood loss due to the arm injury,

" Damn it looks bad... I won't let you run like this. Get on my back." I ordered before he lifted himself onto my back, both bags in his arms.

I ran as fast as I could into the big forest. It seemed like it was forever, leave and branches slapping and cutting my face as I ran, sasuke on my back.

' protect him!" was the only thing that keeping my tired legs going until we were out of the danger zone, once out, I seated sasuke onto the hidden trunk of a tree, I was panting harshly and he looked really pale, his lips changing color from the blood loss, he had a cold sweat and I could tell that he would be able to take it anymore, I hunched over to catch my breath

" we should be okay for now." I said, looking around the quite surroundings, the others must have gone deep as well by now. I take a warm water bottle from my bag before ripping a piece of my shirt. I set those down on the grassy ground so I could rip the sleeve that was covering my the raven's wounded arm, it wasn't severe but it was painful, blood was gushing at every breath he took, I grabbed the water, opening the cap slowly before grabbing his arm with the other,

" I'm sorry this might hurt." I said apologetically , he gave me a pained smile,

" easy okay?" I nodded before pouring the warm water onto his injury, but it came out a little fast.

" ow,ow." he grunted in pain, I gave him another apologetic look before tightly wounding the cloth around the wound, successfully stopping all blood from leaving.

" thank you..." he whispered pulling his body closer to me, in a sign of fear. I reached out for our bags, zipping open sasuke's first,

" damn, all you got was a spoon." I said, my fist clenching, what if I wasn't there, how will he protect himself with a fucking spoon!

I growled before reaching for my bag, zipping that open slowly, searching for my weapon to reveal a small pistol, and a load of limited ammo box laying beside me. I sat beside him after closing my bag, pretty content with what I had. It was silent for a moment before I had to ask,

" how can you... how can you trust me? How do you know that I'm not waiting for you to fall asleep so I can finish you off." I questioned him, not truly believing that he trusted me fully. He look at me with a hint of indifference and understanding in his eyes, he fiddled with his pale fingers before looking back at me, black meeting blue.

" well, you see , I think you're a good person and I mean if you really were going to kill me I don't think you would have took the time to treat my wound. And I see you at school, I'm always watching you... you never ever mistreat anyone" he said smiling up at me, I look at him in disbelief, slightly taken a back. I bury my hand in my hair,

" wow. You watch me. Me of all people. One of the prettiest boys in school and I never noticed." I said blushing much like he was. The sound of birds chirping could be heard before suddenly,

" prettiest!" he whispered loudly in surprise, " you think that of me?" he questioned blushing, I nodded slowly, scratching the back of my neck nervously before looking up at the sky, I didn't even notice that it was dark outside, I stood up and held a determined hand his way, he looked at with no fear in his coal eyes, he grabbed it with his small pale one and got up , taking the bags with him. I smiled down at him, my smile giving him a shred of hope that everything would be alright.

" let's find a place to rest for a while." I said, before we took off searching for a safe and hiding place to rest in, it was getting colder and colder before we found a hiding bush, we crawled inside the cramped bush, curling around each other seeking heat from each other and my uniform coat Sasuke had passed out not long ago, pictures of him were flashing behind my eyes, pictures of him smiling. And I knew then that no matter what enemy faces us, I will protect him, even if it means death.

Boy number 1: gaara

extra curricular: boxing

primary skills: hand combat , fast runner.

Weakness: fear of blood

designated weapon: hand-gun.

Background:

Bullied as a child, abused and raped by his father who had murdered his birth mother. Incapable of making connections. Extremely quiet.

Conclusion:

May last to the end of the game, possible winner. But his fear of blood could take him down.

End chappie 2! 23 pages -.- dammnnn! But I'm getting like so excited to see what happens next on my own story :D please review and hope you all like.


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1: this is serious!

I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! okay so I'll be updating 2 chapters of finding love after this chapter and yup thanks a lot for the really nice reviews everyone it's nice to know that people are interrested , thank you for liking my stories and yup get ready for A LOT of drama in these next chapters and the next chapters of finding love and feel free to ask me to make you any story please don't hesitate to ask **random person**

Summary:Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu version

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 3: This is serious.

Normal pov:

The night was in full velocity, the moon was shinning brightly over the heads of the contestants. Some slept to gather energy for the morning to come while others chose to hunt at night. Just like a certain red head named gaara. The boy creeped threw the night bag in hand, he was lucky but not lucky enough to get a firearm , he was stuck with a sharp machete that glinted in the moonlight reflecting on his crazed features. He needed to kill, he needed to taste the bloody victory of killing the classmates he hated so much. They were always to noisy, maybe it was time to shut them up. He grabbed his map from the bag as well as a tracker, which he had viciously murdered for. His bloody smirk giving him a scary look as he smirked up at the moon before looking at his bloody hands. Yes what a joy killing that idiot was.

' Fat bitch couldn't even run away,' He thought, the scene playing back in his head,

**-xxxflashbackxxx-**

_The cruel boy watched from his spot on the hill as his classmate, Chouji run from what seemed to be a little cat that had came out of the bush. Suprised chouji tripped over a rock landing flat of his face, he was never a great runner since he was on the obese side but he always tried, and that disgusted me... Someone like him, he wanted to kill him because of who is his,_

_' or maybe because I just want to' the red-head thought smirking to himself as he watched the large boy try to sit up._

_' Oh well, guess I'll go kill him' Gaara walked silently towards a large oak tree before using his pale muscular arms and legs to climb till he reached a sturdy branch, he had decided that he was going to torture the fat boy before completely finishing him off. He would wait patiently for the boy to drop his guard so that Gaara could immobilize him **permanently.** I wasn't long before Chouji sat on the base of the tree gaara was stationed at, he drank his water in big gulps, his stomach rumpling. Now was the boy's chance. He jumped down from the tree, swinging his machete down onto chouji's hand as he landed on the ground, fingers and blood went flying onto chouji's face and onto the floor covering it in warm blood. Chouji stared at his at his cut off fingers, the little that was felt was spurting blood, he could even see the white of his cut off bone. Realization hit him full force as he screamed in terror, tears and saliva flinging from his terrorized features,_

" _disgusting pig." Gaara snarled before slamming the back of his machete onto the other boys hand, a sicking crunch was heard had his hand was broken in half. The screams that left Chouji's mouth were horrible, he tried desperately to crawl away from his assaulter,_

" _w-why?" he chocked out threw the agonizing pain in what was barely a hand anymore, it was bloody and mangles, the top part of his hand was spewing blood and was flopped backwards. Gaara looked down at the crying boy in disgust before smirking,_

" _do I really need a reason?" he said in amusement before bringing the back side of his machete onto chouji's already injured arm. Even with it being the blunt end of the machete, skin still tore from his arm causing blood to spill out and slid along the twitching arm. The obese boy desperately searched for something to defend himself,_

_' How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I take out my knife before!' He thought, gritting his teeth trying to muffle his screams of pain while Gaara mercilessly tried to break his arm with the blunt side of his weapon. How could the quiet boy do this? And for no reason! Finally the boys hand gripped a rock, deciding to try to save himself he flung his arm up to hit gaara with it,_

" _Oh no you don't" gaara said smirking before his machete met Chouji's arm dead on, cutting off the boy's arm completely off, A loud roar of pain was heard as well as the thud of the blood spewing arm hitting the ground. The boy had no more strength, his vision was fading from the blood loss and his tears were streaming down the chubby cheeks mixing with his own blood as he laid in the pool of blood and came from what was once the arm that he played go with. Shikamaru. He didn't get to tell the boy how he felt._

" _P-Please... I-i d-don't wa- to-to die" he whimpered out in pain._

" _Oh well... too bad" Gaara said in amusement as he lodged his machete in the boys head, slicing his slimy brain in two, his eyes practically gushing blood like the large wound that split the boys face in two from the nose up._

" _How gross." the boys whispered at the dead bleeding body before collecting chouji's stuff and leaving to hunt for more blood._

_**-xxx end flashback xxx-**_

' _How fun! The way his blood splashed and his begging face! More! I need more! Who's next? Ohh I know , that Uchiha kid. Yes, Yes! I'll fuck him so hard he'll split in two._' The crazy boy thought as he licked his lips at the image, all the blood that would be coming out of the tight ass. He was one of the many who were to become or already were crazy.

Little did he know that a while after he had left the corps, someone had discovered the body of his dear friend. Shikamaru had come into the game rather lucking , the bag he had been giving contained a machine gun for a weapon,

' Lucky me...' He thought as he trudged up a grassy hill, before a metallic smell filled his senses, he ignored it until he say an empty water bottle beside a tree at the top of the hill,

' someone must have been here, they must have bleed a lot from the smell of things. I'll go check it out' he thought cocking his gun just in case he ran into trouble, usually he was a laid back lazy kind of guy but the game changes everyone some for the better some for the worst. Anyways, Shikamaru took a steady step forward careful to not make any loud noise but as he advanced the stench of blood got stronger and stronger until finally I saw the huge puddle of blood that had leaked from...

" CHOUJI!" he screamed flinging his gun to the side as he dropped down beside his best friend, he cried pulling the long dead boy into his arms looking into the dull brown eyes that were once filled with life. Shikamaru grit his teeth painfully , tears falling onto his friends face, he swore revenge... revenge on the one that had killed his precious friend.

" **I'll fucking kill the bastard" **he said viciously, gripping his gun in his hand before he reached back down slowly closing his eyelids with his fingers before kneeling down,

_' I swear it buddy. I'll get him '_

_-000000-_

" Zabu-kun, get up zabu-kun" said the quiet voice of haku, the girly looking boy as he shock his bleeding lover awake. He stared worriedly at his long time boyfriend. This was all because he wasn't careful about keeping quiet, his lover got hurt because he was being immature.

**-xxxflash backxxx-**

_The poor haku ran far into the big forest, you see he only had a lousy spoon as a weapon, what luck huh? He tripped pathetically on the routes of an old tree, falling into the dirt. He needed to get it together. But in a situation where you have to kill the ones you love... it's hard to keep calm. The poor boy limped towards the foot of a tree, breaking down completely, he was going to lose his mind. He sat there, his figure trembling, tears pouring from the corner of his soft brown eyes,_

_' Am I going to have to kill zabuza?' he thought to himself, clutching his knees to his chest, before suddenly his head shot up in shock,_

_' What if he kills me!' He shook his head, his dirty long hair falling over his shoulder._

_' Come on haku get it together. He would never do that!'_

_He had to find his lover and be with him for this could be the very last they they will ever be together. He cried as he ran threw the forest, calling for his love,_

" _**ZABUZA! WHERE ARE YOU! ZABUZA!"** he cried in fear before he was violently slammed into, sending him into the nearest tree, knocking the breath out of him. In front of him stood sasori, tears were running down his face as he pointed the knife and the scared boy in front of him,_

" _P-please d-don't" haku cried, pleading his normally stoic classmate to have mercy and spare him._

" _I'm so sorry" He said said before swinging the knife down, haku lifted his arms over his head awaiting pain but he only received a splat of blood on his face,_

" _ZABUZA!" he screamed seeing the man he loved take the hit, the knife stabbing into his muscles before sasori pulled it back in shock because at the moment he pulled back the other big man pulled out a gun from the hilt of his belt, pointing it at him._

" _**Beat it or I'll shot!" **he roared ferociously, seeing he had a chance to live, sasori took the chance and ran as fast as he could ._

_Zabuza didn't drop the gun until sasori was out of sight... once he was he knelled in front of haku, caressing his delicate face_

" _Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked wincing slightly from the pain of the deep cut the knife had caused. The boy shook his head before reaching into his bag, pulling out bandages from his bag,_

" _I'm just fine, but you're not... here let me take care of that." He said slowly before pouring warm water over the bleeding wound then wrapping the white bandages around the big muscular tanned arm._

" _It's not much but it will have to do." he whispered before jumping in the man's arms._

" _I was so worried! I was looking for you. Thanks god you came I was so scared" Zabuza smiled down at his crying lover, hugging him close,_

" _don't worry I'll protect you"_

_**-xxx end flashback xxx-**_

" _**Good morning dear students, hope you are all enjoying yourselves. I have to say I'm so very disappointed in all of you! Just three dead . Alright so we have those two irrespective kids in here and boy number 8 Chouji Akimichi. Yes our little eater is officially dead. Secteur b-3 will be a danger zone at 1 pm .Happy killing students" **_said a sweet voice from the intercoms.

" poor chouji-san..." haku whispered , curling beside his boyfriend, praying that his friend's death wasn't a painful one.

**-00000-**

_' chouji is dead!' _Our favourite blond thought in disbelief as he watched over his slumbering crush. Chouji had always been so nice to everyone even if some of them bullied him because of his weight.

' Dammit ' he thought punching the ground, startling sasuke awake, the boy slowly sat up, the jacket that naruto had draped over his lithe body during the night, slipping down to the ground as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, before he yawned softly.

" Is something wrong naruto-san?" he asked his blond crush who was gritting his teeth in anger, sasuke was always educated to adress everyone older then him with -san even if it was someone he knew for a while. Seeing that the blond was shaking and not answering him, sasuke gently put a small hand on the tanned shoulder. Naruto froze, tears running down his tattooed cheeks before he pulled sasuke in a tight embrace, burring his face in the arch of the raven's neck,

" It's real! Our classmates are fucking killing each other!" the boy screamed,

" **of course it's real." **said a dark voice from behind them. The one standing beside them was none other then suigetsu, the school athlete. He was looming over them, pointing his gun at their heads, finger on the trigger. Naruto quickly shoved sasuke behind him, facing suigetsu dead-on, he was scared but he had to protect sasuke.

" Were not playing! Please don't do this!" naruto tried desperately to convince the boy he had never really talked to but he knew that this boy was a close friend of sasuke or so he was a close friend. Sasuke gripped the back of naruto's white shirt, half himself peeking from the side of the blond's protective form as he moved to have a better view of his friend,

" Please I'm begging you... don't do this" the shorter of the two pleaded, hoping that his friend would move the gun away from naruto but suigetsu only moved it to point the deadly weapon at the raven making him freeze in fear.

" This is real! This is not a fucking fake game show, they expect us to kill each other... I have to go back home... my mother is sick! I'm all she has left! I can't die!" he said tears dripping down his face, he continued in a pained tone,

" I'm so sorry sasuke." he whispered ready to blow the Uchiha brains out before suddenly naruto lunged at the unsuspecting boy,

" **LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU HURT HIM!" **he roared viciously before they tumbled down the hill, branches hitting their face, before they finally landed on flat ground.

" Naruto-san!" sasuke cried out from the top of the hill as he ran down at full speed seeing suigetsu holding a gun to the fallen naruto who was trying to get up only to be kicked in the stomach back down. He rolled his body forward , facing the nose of the gun. Closing his eyes slowly before suddenly suigetsu was knocked off him by sasuke.

" Dammit!" screamed suigetsu, sasuke quickly got off the armed boy before running back to his crush , desperately trying to pick him up but to no avail, the boy had to upper-arm strength making it almost impossible to lift the bigger man. It was too late, suigetsu was already up ,his gun was still fully loaded and ready to spill some blood. Naruto glared up at the white haired boy like a fierce animal, he couldn't move , the fall had sprain his ankle it hurt like a bitch. Seeing that this was getting nowhere, sasuke stepped in front of naruto's body. His arms were spread out protectively , the only sign of fear was his trembling limbs... but who wouldn't be scared facing a gun?

" No. I won't let you take him away from me." he said no trace of regret in his trembling voice.

" Sasuke, move! Get away from here!" naruto roared from his spot on the floor. Sasuke looked back at him, a weak smile plastered on his face,

" I'm sorry." he whispered softly, " I'm so sorry" he repeated as suigetsu slowly pulled the trigger...

* * *

_**Girl number 1:**_Ino Yamanaka

_**Height: **_163 cm _( 5ft. 4 inch.)_

_**weight:**_ 51 kg. _( 112 lbs.)_

_**Extracurricular:**_ Track and field (_ reference: cross country / records)_

_**Primary talents:**_ Speed and agility/ standard track and field attributes.

_**Primary weakness:**_ borderline persecution complex.

_**Designated weapon: **_Tazer.

**Pertinent background:** Abused by father at a young age, records of sleeping around, best runner. 'fake' towards others except for shikamaru.

_**Conclusion:**_ Subject might be difficult to outrun due to talent also has a strong sexual appeal. May be a possible winner.

...

_**Boy number 2:**_ Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Height: 156 cm ( 5ft. 1 inch.)**_

_**Weight: 49 kg ( 108 lbs.)**_

_**Extracurricular:**_ Pep club.

_**Primary talent: **_ writing (N/A) language (N/A)

_**Primary weakness:**_ Naivety

_**Designated weapon:**_ small pistol.

_**Pertinent background:**_ youngest sibling in a modern family of four. Subject's personality skews timid bordering painfully shy. Infatuation with contestant number 12 : Naruto Uzumaki.

_**conclusion:**_Irrelevant. Subject possesses no survival skills.

* * *

End chapter.

CliffHANGER! DX Okay so now time to update Finding love! When you see that the next chapter of finding love is updated ( prob finish tomorrow) You will know I'm starting the next chapter for the battle!

I love reviews! Hope you enjoyed my cliffhanger ;) and stay tuned! :D


	4. Chapter 4 friends

I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! okay so I'll be updating 2 chapters of finding love after this chapter and yup thanks a lot for the really nice reviews everyone it's nice to know that people are interrested , thank you for liking my stories and yup get ready for A LOT of drama in these next chapters and the next chapters of finding love and feel free to ask me to make you any story please don't hesitate to ask **random person**

Summary:Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu version

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: " friends"**_

_**Normal pov:**_

A loud gunshot was heard throwout the large field followed by a yell of pain but the yell didn't come from our favourite raven that was expecting to open his eyes in heaven. The blood curling yell came from the silver-haired boy that was previously aiming a firearm at the blond and raven. Before he could fully pull the trigger, his waist was torn apart by the bullets of a shot gun fired vertically from him. As he fell – the blood following him as he fell- he saw familiar orange hair.

" J-Juugo" he groaned out in pain as he gripped the bleeding bullet wounds that were seeping out blood onto the green grass. He was right, standing by them was the orange haired man named Juugo holding a shotgun firmly in hand. Seeing that suigetsu was down but they didn't know if the armed man was a threat or not, Naruto pulled the raven down behind him after he propped himself up on one arm, glaring up at the one who had saved them.

" Don't worry. I won't hurt you." the man in front said reassuringly, lowering his gun. Sasuke moved from behind the blond to throw himself in Juugo's open arms,

" Juugo-san you're okay!" he said squeezing tighter. Naruto finally managed to get up, the pain in his right ankle throbbing making him wince. Sasuke noticed this and ran to his crush's side, letting naruto use him as a crutch. Glancing down at Juugo, naruto gave a small smile before putting a friendly hand in front of him, in a handshake gesture. Juugo took the hand , they gave a short shake before letting go. The blond limped towards a fallen tree truck, using sasuke as a crutch who worriedly sat him down.

" Dammit, this ankle is going to be a nuisance the whole game." the blond growled out, upset that this way it will be harder to protect sasuke.

" It's a minor sprain, I think we can fix it with bandages and ointment , if we make a good brace it might heal faster." the shorter of the three said timidly, everyone looked at him in surprise. He stared down embarrassed before putting his index fingers together in a shy manner.

" My mom works at a clinic..." he explained before ripping a long piece of his shirt and some ointment that he had in his pocket,

" Where did you get that?" the blond asked softly, sasuke clutched the ointment in his hands, his head bowed.

" Before we came here... she gave me some" he said sadly, not showing his face.

" who is she?" Juugo asked, the raven looked to the side, not wanting to think about it.

" Hinata-san" he said softly, everyone looked away at that, not wanting to face the fact that a sweet girl like her was killed like that... well it was hard to believe that just the other day everyone was sitting in class chatting about anything and everything. And now we are forced to murder each other. It was a pregnant silence the whole time sasuke wrapped the bandages around my ankle tightly. He made a brace out of pieces of wood he found.

" all done." he said giving the blond a weak smile, naruto patted him gently on the head as a sign of good job.

Suddenly Juugo cocked his gun up, naruto quickly pushed sasuke behind him protectively. He growled at the other man who still kept the gun cocked up.

" What are you fucking doing!" he roared out,

" I heard something. Get behind me." he said in a hushed tone, naruto understanding the circumstances, wound his arms around sasuke's waist protectively, pulling them behind the other boy. Suddenly pink hair emerged from the bus,

" P-Please do-don't s-shot." she begged tears running down her face. Juugo put the gun down seeing that she held no weapon in her hands. She ran up to naruto pulling him into a tight embrace after pushing sasuke away from the blonds arms. She cried into his shoulder as he tried to hug back awkwardly. Sasuke fidgeted on his spot, not sure what to do until Juugo put a hand on his small shoulder, the raven looked back at him , something hidden in his eyes.

" Let's just rest here. I don't think sakura can move" he said calmly. At that every proceeded to find a secluded place to sleep. And that place was a nearby cave, that was large enough for them to not be seen. And the cave was pretty much hidden by the vegetation.

Naruto proceeded to take first watch with Juugo while sasuke and sakura slept. But they stayed unknowing to what was going on where the pinkette and the raven were sleeping.

As they lay on the others jackets, sakura had here cop pistol directly on sasuke's stomach as the raven looked at her with disbelief and fear.

" make a move and I'll blow you to bits." she threatened him viciously. " Get up slowly and saw we need to go to bathroom" she said slowly, the raven complied getting up, his body trembling in fear as she reinstalled the small gun that could only shoot six bullets, onto his lower back sheileding the gun with the black jacket.

" What's wrong sasuke?" naruto asked from his spot , leaning on the cave wall , his arms crossed over his broad chest.

" W-we n-need t-to-" he started only to be cut off by sakura harshly jabbing him with the gun,

" We need to use the bathroom , I-I'm scared so sasuke offered to go with me" he said in a mock scared tone that everyone believed.

" Don't be long, and stay near the cave." naruto said shutting his eyes as they walked passed him.

They walked far from the comfortable cave, sasuke stood a meter from the armed girl, fearing for his life , he backed away only to hit a tree. She cocked the slick sliver gun up pointing it directly at sasuke.

" W-Why?" he stuttered tears falling from his eyes, she just smirked,

" Simply because you are always in my way, always the only thing on naruto's mind. But now I can kill you. YOU'LL NEVER BE IN MY WAY AGAIN!" she roared, removing the safety from the gun.

" Please n-no!" he screamed in fear as she came closer.

" HA! That's right beg bitch. I detested you! I hated you! I envied you! **YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST GONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST DISSAPEARED! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST CRUMBLED AWAY! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST DIED!"** she roared once more this time shooting but completely missing sasuke but not by much. Seeing his chance sasuke jumped her, grabbing the gun from her hand and pointing it at her. They both panted as he held the gun her way, his arms trembling. She chuckled evilly before...

" sasuke what are you doing?" Came the voice of his blond crush. The pinkette turned to the blond, jumping in his arms,

" he was going to shoot me! Naruto-kun I was so scared." she cried out in naruto's shoulder. Sasuke stared in disbelief as the blond glared at him.

" N-No... Naruto-san please believe me! It wasn't me!" he cried out tears running down his pale cheeks.

" **How can I believe you... you have the gun**" Naruto whispered darkly before turning around and walking away with sakura who smirked back at him. Juugo looked at the boy who had crumbled to the ground in fear before walking away himself.

" p-please believe me... don't l-leave me p-please" he whispered before everything turned black, and the lone boy fell over onto the cold ground.

All alone.

With a bunch of armed teenagers.

Little did he know a pair of black eyes were watching his form intensively.

* * *

End chapter T.T

That was painful to write T.T

Please review and hope you want to hurt sakura now cuz in this story I really want too! But this is amazing drama! DX okay hope you like it! :D

I'll do the bios next chap


	5. Chapter 5 And then there we're bullets

I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! okay so I'll be updating 2 chapters of finding love after this chapter and yup thanks a lot for the really nice reviews everyone it's nice to know that people are interested , thank you for liking my stories and yup get ready for A LOT of drama in these next chapters and the next chapters of finding love and feel free to ask me to make you any story please don't hesitate to ask **random person**

Summary:Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu version

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

" _IN SASUKE'S HEAD" **" Sasuke's mother"**_

_**Chapter 5: And there were bullets.**_

_**Normal pov:**_

* * *

" pein-sama... where did sai-sama go?" a blue haired girl named Konan asked. They were seated in the medical building, all they needed such as food and medication was at their disposal here.

" He went to hunt, he heard a little kitten cry in the forest*" the tall orange-haired man said smirking as he poked the mangled bodies of the once lively TenTen

**-xxx flashbacks xxx- **

_The two teens sat quietly beside each other on the cliff. They had both decided that they didn't want to murder their classmates, nor did they want to be murdered by them. Hand in hand the sat next to each other,_

" _Lee-kun, you were the greatest friend of all." she said smiling, he smiled back, he had despair or regret in his smile while she did._

" _And you were the most youthful Tenten-chan" he said cheerfully even thought they were going to jump off a cliff._

" _**How cute! But do you really think you can escape that easily?**" came a cruel voice from behind them. Behind them stood Pein, his facial piercings shining in the light as well as the piercings of the posy that stood behind the dangerous man. He advanced slowly on the the two frightened friends, they both knew the history this group had. Lee slowly got up to face the group, he put a protective arm in front of tenten who had also gotten up._

" _Please just leave us alone, we already threw our weapons away, we are going to jump too... so don't waste your time on us" Tenten said a hint of fear in her voice. _

" _Grab her." Pein ordered at Konan . The purple haired girl grabbed the scared brunette roughly by the arm before pulling her to go behind Pein. She struggled immensely, not wanting to go with them at all. The orange-haired leader motioned one of his men Hidan to pass him his giving weapon: a sword._

_The man smirked, unsheathing his sharp blade he pointed it directly to Lee's face. Lee lunged forward ready to use his martial arts. But before he could actually get a punch in to at least save the brunette, he was viciously stabbed in the stomach, piercing into his gut before being taken out, blood gushing from the wound. Lee fell to the floor, blood pooling from the the wound and onto the rocky ground, guts threatening to come out as he coughed._

" _LEE!" TenTen roared out , trying desperately to escape from Konan strong grip. The group laughed loudly at the flailing lee,_

" _Look at what you did , you dirtied the rocks... hey how bout this if you clean all that blood up before you die, we won't kill this bitch... okay?" Pein said smirking as Lee sat up in pain, more blood spilling onto the floor. The bleeding boy ripped a long piece of his shirt and started mopping up his own blood off the rocky surface, but more would just fall onto the ground. Blood was gushing out of his gaping wound and from his mouth... he felt himself letting go but he continued determined to keep his friend alive, so he kept mopping until finally his arms gave out and he fell to the floor, blood pooling around him as well as a string of guts, the life leaving his eyes._

" _Useless." smirked Hidan from his position behind their fearless leader, " He couldn't even do that"_

" _hn. Too bad." Pein said quietly, barely being heard over the pained roars from Tenten as he kicked the dead lee over the cliff and down into the rocky waters._

" _So what do we do with her?" the grey-haired man that pushed the girl towards the leader of their little group, Pein had become the leader ever since Sai decided the he was going to play this game alone._

_Pein grabbed TenTen by the hair, before looking at her crying face closely._

_He sighed. " What a nuisance" at the he plunged his sword into her innocent brown eyes, the blade cutting her eye in two and pierced threw her bloody brain and out the other side, blood splashing as she fell over._

_The group looked down at her satisfied with the work._

" _Let's keep her as a trophy!" said Konan enthusiastically not truly believing that this was really happening. She was also terrified of the game. But who wasn't._

_**-xxx flashback end xxx-  
**_

" They really spilled a lot of blood..." she whispered, only to receive silence from pein who was pocking at the dead body.

" I wonder where sai went..." whispered the girl looking up at night sky that will surely be filled with blood curling screams.

**-xxxxx-**

Meanwhile miles away in the garage building, sat deidara and sasori cuddled close together, sasori had his pale arm around the blond's shoulder while the blond had his head on his lovers shoulder.

" Are you sure you want to do this with me?" the blond asked his lover slowly, sasori pulled his lover into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply.

" Yes... I want to be with you. Did you set the explosives right?" the blond nodded,

" yes... only a few minutes left" he whispered as they hugged, their lips merging together for the last time before...

The whole garage exploded, killing both of them instantly. The large explosion lit up the night sky as the lovers departed to heaven together.

**-xxxxxxx-**

" Where am I?" sasuke whispered to himself as he got up from his spot on the muddy floor, his shorts and uniform were now soaked with mud and rain that was now pouring from the night sky. The weak boy got up slowly, hugging himself to keep the warmth closer to himself, he walked slowly to find naruto and Juugo to explain that it wasn't him. He walked unaware of the man that was following him. Suddenly he tripped over a exposed root of a huge oak tree making him fall face first into the muddy ground, tears poured down his face as he struggled to get up but his weak sickly pale arms gave up under him.

" Naruto-san..." he whispered to himself before he shut his teary eyes...

**-xxxxxxx-**

Back in the cave, everyone was rather gloomy, well everyone except the devious sakura who was fawning over naruto who wanted nothing but to die right now while sakura was sprawled over him like a leech whit fake fear splatter across her features. Naruto pushed her away making her fall onto the cold cave floor before crouching down near the cave entrance, his bangs covering his eyes before suddenly tears rolled down his face. He put a hand over his eyes as the tears grew stronger.

" I promised I would protect him! I promised. But I left him! I left him out there to die!" he whispered harshly, he couldn't believe what he had done to the one he loved, he didn't even leave him enough time to explain himself.

He hadn't trusted him even if sasuke gave naruto all his trust, the blond didn't even give him an ounce of trust. Sakura advanced forward before hugging the blond man close, she wound her pale arms around the boys tan neck tightly but naruto would have none of it he pushed her away.

" Back off." he commanded angrily, she looked at him in shock.

" Why are you mad at me! He's the physco who was about to shoot me!" she cried out in disbelief, naruto only glared at her.

" I said back off. And don't call him that" he growled out threw his clenched teeth. The cave was now completely silent until finally Juugo decided to speak up,

" Hey sakura-san, how did sasuke-chan get a gun anyways?" Juugo asked crossing his arms over his wide chest, naruto perked up at this waiting for her answer, she looked hesitant for a while before she finally answered,

" He took out his weapon from the back before he said he would shoot me outside."

" Oh? Because I believe it's naruto who has his gun." he said in a matter of fact tone " and I believe you said that you didn't have a weapon. And I wonder why sasuke would shot a bullet beside his own head." at that naruto got up abruptly,

" You lying bitch." he roared before he took off running in the rain to find his sasuke.

" NARUTO!" she screamed tears falling down her face before she ran after him.

Naruto ran as fast as he could screaming for the lost raven, it seemed like he was running forever before he stopped at a big old tree to catch his breath.

" NO!" came the scream of a familiar voice that was sasuke's. Taking no time naruto sprinted towards the scream pulling out his gun in case he would be obliged to shoot someone. Finally he reached the destination of where the voice came, and what he saw made him see red.

That maniac Sai was positioned on sasuke, with his dick out, he was using his...P-90...a rapid fire gun to force the terrified raven to participate in sexual activities before blowing his brains out well of course after torturing the poor raven. But that was wrong sai didn't want to fuck sasuke because he always wanted to... he wanted to fuck him because he knew that it would be the best way to eliminate the only dignity the boy had left and it would be the most painful way to break him. You could very well see that the Uchiha was fighting back with everything he had, throwing punches and kicks but it was to no avail Sai had him completely trapped all he could do was squirm. Naruto hid behind his tree, he was so angry but he couldn't act upon it yet.

' _Think naruto ,think! If I rush up to them, he will shoot sasuke. But if I don't sasuke will be...' _It was all useless, his gun was no match against a gun like that. He bit his lip, he couldn't let someone like that take away sasuke's innocence, he wouldn't let anyone take it away!

" **NARUTO-KUN!" **sakura screamed out from behind him, " fuck." he whispered to himself before bullets went flying, the sound piercing our ears at the rapid firing. Good thing naruto was hiding behind the tree, the bullets had engraved themselves on the bark of the tree and in the dirt. Unlucky for sakura , she had took the bullets dead-on, not one part of her body didn't get shot. She was dead, blood pouring out of her as well as brain matter that come from the big hole in her forehead, one bullet at pierced her big green eyes, the eye had fallen from her head, leaving a gaping hole filled with blood. Naruto put a tanned hand over his mouth as he felt the bile work up his throat. Once the fires stopped, he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. It was Sai coming to collect his kill. Naruto crawled over to a bush when the maniac finally reached the pinkettes corpse, seeing the opportunity that sai wasn't looking, the blond ran as quietly as he could to the now unconscious raven before picking him up bridal style and sprinting off towards the cave once more. Bullets flew from behind him but he was too far away from the source to get hit by any.

He ran for a while before finally he reached the dark cave, Juugo was seated in front gun in hand, waiting for us. I placed my crush in front of him, the other man put a gently hand on his forehead before removing it quickly.

" He's been in the rain to long... he has a high fever it could also be an infection from his bullet wound." he told me before he put started stripping sasuke of his wet clothes. Once the clothes were stripped off the lithe pale body, the armed man draped his uniform over the cold body.

" Where is sakura?" he asked the worried blond. He looked up before, glancing down at sasuke.

" she died. Sai killed her. He was going to rape sasuke then kill him." the last part was said darkly as he grit his teeth. Juugo brought a finger to his lips, nibbling on his blunt nail.

" Damn, I knew he was going to play. We are going to be in deep shit if we go against him."

" I know but now we need to get sasuke some medicine. He's really sick."

* * *

_**Girl number 2:**_ Sakura Haruno

_**Height: **_ 160 cm ( 5ft 3inches.)

_**weight:**_ 50 kg

_**Extracurricular:**_ N/A

_**Primary talents:**_ Eye candy, lying

_**Primary weakness:**_ Emotional instability

_**Designated weapon: **_ cop pistol

**Pertinent background:** Subject is believed personally responsible for the utter ruin of many lives.

_**Conclusion:**_ may not end up victorious due to emotional instability.

_**Status:**_ Dead

_**Killer:**_ Sai

...

* * *

_**boy number 3:**_ Hidan

_**Height: **_ 172 cm ( 5ft.8 inch.)

_**weight:**_ 59 kg ( 130 lbs)

_**Extracurricular:**_ basket ball, kendo.

_**Primary talents:**_ fighting skills and athlete.

_**Primary weakness:**_ anti-authority tendencies, dependence of current leader:Pein

_**Designated weapon:**_ beretta M92F

**Pertinent background:** N/A No record

_**Conclusion:**_ Potential for victorious winner.

...

* * *

End CHAPTER!

OH NO ! SASUKE! T.T I'm like being so cruel to sasuke! I'm soo sorry! It will get better don't worry. And I love how you guys reacted to the other chapter XD please review and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6 Those who never got back up

I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! okay so I'll be updating 2 chapters of finding love after this chapter and yup thanks a lot for the really nice reviews everyone it's nice to know that people are interested , thank you for liking my stories and yup get ready for A LOT of drama in these next chapters and the next chapters of finding love and feel free to ask me to make you any story please don't hesitate to ask **random person**

Summary:Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu version

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

_**Chapter 6:Those who never got back up.**_

_**Normal pov:**_

Neji trudged threw the dense forest, his school bag and the bag that was giving to him strapped firmly on his shoulder, butcher knife in hand. He had to be prudent, if he wanted to live long enough to see sasuke once more. He would play fates game until the little Uchiha was safe. The man had said that classmates would be giving weapons that varies between machine guns and weird object. The long-haired boy stood no chance against weapons like that, he'd have to get something better... and there was is chance, sitting just a few feet away from him, it was haku his friendly classmate. To bad he was going to have to kill him. Ah, what he would do to protect sasuke. He looked around, for any signs of the boy's violent boyfriend, he was glad that there were none. He hid behind a big oak tree, near haku who had his guard down completely, the boy's gun sitting on the plush ground beside him. The long-haired hyuuga found his shot as the other gazed at the stream not to far from him. The hyuuga rushed the unprepared boy slamming him to the ground, climbing on top of him, knife to the boy's slim pale neck. The boy looked up at him terrified, tears rolling down is face.

" I'm going to kill you." the boy stated, absolutely no regret in his eyes. He was shocked when the boy under him smiled sadly, tears gushing out of his eyes and a blush from the tears and emotion he was going through.

" yo-you know, I wanted to be a doctor when I grow up... I-I wanted to give him a child and be with him forever. Did you know that I love him a lot? Because I do... I knew that this will happen soon... I could never kill someone... If you don't mind... could you tell zabuza that I'm sorry?" he said with a weak smile closing his eyes. I stared down at him stoically, before I whispered,

" I will." before I slashed his neck open, blood gushing onto me, the boy's eyes snapped open before rolling into the back of his head, blood dripping from his smiling mouth. The other man quickly got up at the sound of footsteps, taking his prize and bolting towards the spot on the map that was the infirmary. Behind him he heard the agonized scream of the man discovering his dead lover. But strangely he enjoyed it.

**-xxxxxx- **

_**Naruto's pov:**_

I carried the passed out sasuke on my back, juugo following behind us, gun ready for anything that would try to hurt sasuke. His arms were hanging limp off my shoulders, we had to hurry and get medication for him , I can practically feel the burning of his skin on mine.

" Just a little longer sasuke. We're almost there." I whispered to him, before adjusting him in my arms, walking fast paced.

" It should be just around here." Juugo said quietly as we turned to see a small little building with vines crawling along the old walls. We quickly made our way inside the small building , door creaking loudly as we got in only to end up face to face with...

Neji. Juugo quickly pointed his gun at the armed boy while I quickly went behind him... I would have intervened too if I didn't have sasuke with me right now. Neji glared at us before putting his hands up, gun falling down onto the floor with a loud clank. He glared at us hard, ready to jump us once our guard was dropped until his eyes fell on the now awakening sasuke.

" Sasuke!" he yelled out, helping sasuke off his back before pulling him into a tight embrace. Sasuke only stared up at him weakly, not saying anything, he was to dazed from the fever to even know what was going on.

" eh?" he whispered dazed, before he slowly fell asleep in the other man's arms. It pissed me off seeing him stoke sasuke's hair as he slept in the his arms, I wanted to rip sasuke out of his grip and tell him to never touch what's mine. I shook my head just as he placed sasuke on the old, rugged bed. Juugo immediately went for the medication stash, that was in a light blue cupboard not to far from the bed. The room was small, it only had a very old oak table and one oak chair. There was another white table against the wall that had a miniature camp stove and rice. The window was dirty and full of dust , at least we knew that we couldn't be seen through there. Near the white table was a hallway that led to another small room that looked like a kitchen, it was dusty like the rest of the house but it was still a great place to cook the food since it had no windows for the smoke to escape from.

" Good. Even expired medication will work for now." Juugo said, holding sasuke up in a sitting position, popping the pill in his mouth along with some water from the tap.

" We will just need some food. I'll go cook some... keep guard while I'm in the kitchen." he whispered to me before passing me the heavy gun and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

I plopped down heavily on the single wood chair, gun placed on the table beside my arm as well as Neji's gun. The hyuuga was at sasuke's bedside, holding his small pale hand.

" What happened?" Neji whispered dangerously. I glared at him. I never really liked the guy.

" It was a misunderstanding. He stayed in the rain to long plus the stress didn't help either." I growled to him, he glared at me with his pale eyes filled with fury.

" What kind of misunderstanding?" He said, standing from his kneeling position.

" I don't see how that's any of your business." I said arrogantly, crossing my arms over my chest. He rushed up to me grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. We glared at each other heatedly, I reeled my fist up, ready to punch right in the face. Maybe ruin his so called pretty face.

" Neji-san?" came a quiet voice from the bed. Sasuke was awake looking at us worriedly, I scowled looking to the side as neji ran over to sasuke's side.

" Sasuke... I'm so glad you're okay!" he exclaimed before pulling the boy in a tight hug. Finally he pulled away just as Juugo came in with the food. We each had a small bowl of plain rice, of course sasuke had a little more since he was sick.

" It's good." he said to Juugo , smiling his face completely pink from the decreasing fever, seeing as he took medicine and ate food, it will be much better. Juugo smiled at him before getting up to pick up all the empty dishes.

" Neji, help me, clean these." he ordered to the glaring hyuuga who reluctantly followed the man who was already half way down the hall.

The atmosphere in the room became heavy. I couldn't see sasuke's beautiful face because the position he was in made his midnight hair cover his beautiful features. But I could tell that he was in a state of emotional pain. He was clutching the old blanket tightly, his knuckles turning pale from lack of circulation.

" where is sakura?" he chocked out, I tried my hardest to restrain myself from pulling him into my arms and never letting go. But I composed my self, hunching on the chair.

" Dead." I said bluntly, he seemed shocked, letting go of the blanket slowly, his hands now shaking along with the rest of his body.

" Wh-where you... where you the one who killed her?" he choked out, he was crying I could tell by his cracking voice. I looked off to the side, the picture of her laying in her own pool of blood made me feel sick.

" no. It was sai." I whispered, he suddenly whipped his head in my direction, his face filled with misery as tears cascaded down his pink cheeks like a water fall, a small smile present on his face filled with despair.

" Naruto-san... you need to hate me..." he whispered quietly, not loud enough for me to completely hear but I was able to catch, ' **HATE ME.**' I was about to retort but I was shoved back on my chair as the boy suddenly leaped from the bed, grabbing the gun on the table. I stared up at him in shock as he pointed the gun at me, backing up slowly before sitting parallel on the old bed, gun shakily pointed at me, tears still running down his cheeks.

" wh-what?" I stuttered out in disbelief, I was afraid... I had a gun sitting right next to me but I couldn't use it... because I would never hurt him, I chuckled to myself, even now as he points a loaded gun at me... I can't help but find him beautiful.

" Wh-what have I become? Sakura is dead-" he said before I cut him off jumping from my chair in anger.

" that is not you're fault you idiot!" I growled out, but he only gave me a pained smile continuing,

"**Sakura is dead, and I can't help but feel happy."** he said darkly, bringing a hand up to his messy hair, tears still pouring out of his eyes. I was frozen. I couldn't feel anything.

" Just now... when you told me she was killed... I found myself wishing that I would have been the one to kill her." he sobbed out, I felt tears sting my eyes, but I held them back. He was breaking. And so was I.

" sasuke that's not-"

"**I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON NARUTO-SAN!"** he roared out , dropping the gun to the floor so he could bury his hands in his dark, silky hair. Tears leaked to the floor like rain it splashed and splashed as they fell.

" what if I wake up and suddenly want to kill you! What if I... What if I kill you! That's why... please...please hate me so you can kill me before I kill you and-" I didn't give him time to finish, I wrapped my tanned arms around his frail body tightly. Leaving no space between our bodies. He cried into my chest, tears wetting my uniform. I caressed his locks lightly, when he finally calmed down from his crying fest, I pulled back from the tight embrace I had on him, holding his forearms. I smiled down at his crying red face.

" sorry about that, but I'll have to pass on that." I said cockily as he looked up at me in surprise.

"eh?" he whispered in confusion.

" What kind of protector would I be if I killed the one I'm protecting?" I said a huge grin plastered on my face. Tears formed in his shocked black eyes before he buried his face in my chest, his hands gripping the back of my shirt.

" come on now, no more crying. Look at me." I said in a cheerful tone, trying to lighten the mood for him. He looked up at me , tears still shinning on his pale face that had a deep blush on it.

" please don't look at me, I'm ugly when I cry" he said as he wiped his tears away. I grabbed his chin between my forefingers, tilting it up gently.

" you're never ugly." I stated a blush plastered across my face as I realized what I just said and it seemed like he did to by the blush on his face. He were both frozen, before sasuke pulled back further from the embrace, putting a confident fist in front of his chest.

" naruto-san , I-"

" _Why hello students! Having a nice evening, well it's 12:00 am , meaning it's officially day three! Please excuse the fact that I didn't give a message before, hope none of you were in danger zones! Okay so here are the list of the pathetic students – who if I may say- didn't put up a fight at all! Here it is... chouji, kiba inuzaka, hinata hyuuga, suigetsu hozuki, sasori akusuna, deidara, sakura haruno, and finally kumiko haku, nice one killing that one master neji! Danger zones are 4-5 and 2-6 HAPPY KILLINGS!" _came a loud, cheerful voice from the intercoms.

" what?" we whispered, neji killed haku? What!

" you've found out."

...

Fuck.

* * *

-end chapter!

Hope I didn't forget anyone in the killings I was triple checking! Sorry if I missed anyone, I'm tired but I have a deadline so yup gotta finish for you guys! I'm going to get started on the next chapter later today! REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD! AND I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE DON'T HOLD BACK ON THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISMS I WANT TO BECOME BETTER! SO PLEASE HELP!


	7. Chapter 7 Author's note

The battle!

Authors note!

This note is to say that I am extremely grateful for sunflora263 and random person who is now anon ( don't worry I can tell by the way you write) Thank you for the constructive criticism, I'll try my best to make an amazing next chapter for you two and everyone else. Thank you and please keep giving me your opinion :D

-end authors note


	8. Chapter 8 separation part 1

I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! okay so I'll be updating 2 chapters of finding love after this chapter and yup thanks a lot for the really nice reviews everyone it's nice to know that people are interested , thank you for liking my stories and yup get ready for A LOT of drama in these next chapters and the next chapters of finding love and feel free to ask me to make you any story please don't hesitate to ask **random person**

Summary:Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu version

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

_**Chapter 7: Seperation part 1.**_

_**Normal pov:**_

The broadcast had shaken all of the students of the arena, this time the killer was mentioned, shocking everyone as well as angering a broken lover who was still holding his long dead lover on the dirty ground, sobbing his heart out. It was the first time the ex-gang member cried, he had owed his dead lover so much but now he couldn't pay the boy he lived for back. He didn't want to be in a world without haku, but he wouldn't leave this world without avenging the cruel death of his lover, the boy who had saved him from his dangerous spiral long ago.

**-xxx flashback xxx-**

_He stood in the rain, his dark brown hair and clothes were soaked with blood that had begun to flow to the floor beside he unconscious bodies of the rival gang, yes his name was zabuza and he was in the most dangerous gang of konoha. This gang had purposely injured one of the most trustworthy member to enrage and procrastinate a fight however they stood no chance against the zabuza who was known to be feared by everyone for his dangerous reputation. Not only was he dangerous but he looked the part, his small dark eyes had a dangerous glow to them, his sharp teeth giving him a predator look. His body looked fit enough to pack quite a punch._

_The cold man gazed at the unconscious and mangled people on the floor, the blood washing off them and pouring into the sewer along with rain. He trailed his eyes towards the dirty drainage ditch before he spotted a pair of feet that didn't belong to the gang on the ground. He snapped his head up, to see a boy standing there pink umbrella in hand. The boy was no means ugly, he had long brown hair that stopped at the waist, his kind brown eyes watched zabuza whit no fear whatsoever._

_' Looks like a girl' he thought indifferently before he turned around ready to leave. He turned his head slightly, sighing heavily._

" _go home kid." he said coolly, shrugging his uniform jacket over his broad shoulder._

" _Why do you hurt people?" came a soft voice from behind him, he growled looking back, giving the boy a glare the would send people running. But the boy only smiled making the gang member turn to fully look at the boy._

" _What's it to you?" he said rudely, but the boy didn't waver. He only smiled sweetly._

" _You know... I don't think you're that scary. I think that you are a very nice person inside."_

_Zabuza laughed loudly, throwing his head back before smirking._

" _Are you stupid kid? Do nice people do these kind of things?" he said waving towards the people on the ground._

" _Maybe your actions but I can see in your eyes the loneliness... they are much like mine." he said without giving zabuza the time to respond, Haku just walked away._

" _HEY KID!" Zabuza called out for the girly looking boy. The boy slowly turned around, before giving the man a smile that light up his heart._

" _It's Haku! How bout you meet me at the cafe around the corner tomorrow at 1 o'clock! I want to talk to you some more!" At that the boy ran out of site. _

" _Haku huh? I think I just might take up that offer." he whispered before he walked away, the sound of sirens behind him._

_Months later, he quit the gang because haku had talked him into it, saying how it would be better to stay out of dangerous things. Not long after he quit, his ex-gang was wiped out by an enemy gang. No survivors._

**-xxx end flashbacks xxx-**

And now... he would never see the boy's beautiful smile anymore. He would never kiss him ever again. All because of Neji. It was then that he swore revenge over the man who had killed the only person he ever loved. He would kill anyone who stood in his way. He kissed his lovers head.

" I'm sorry. I have to go back to my old ways but you must know that I'm doing this because I love you and you didn't deserve this." he said softly, caressing haku's cold cheek. Before leaving, tears still running down his face.

**-at the infirmary-**

" You've found out." the hyuuga said, a small smug smirk plastered on his face but it quickly flattered when he saw the shocked blond holding the equally shocked ravenette. Grabbing the gun that naruto had left on the table he pointed it at the other man.

" how bout letting him go and give him to me naruto." he growled out, making naruto snap out of his shock, he embraced sasuke tighter growling dangerously at the hyuuga.

" Like hell I'll give him to you. You sick motherfucker." he spat at neji. Sasuke looked up at the long-haired killer, with desperation and grief.

" Why neji-san? How could you do that to haku-san!" the last part was said loudly, surprise the taller males. Tears fell from sasuke's eyes as he glared at the man in front of him.

"I did it for you. You should be grateful." he said pointedly, eyes and gun still on naruto who was growling at him. Sasuke got up, moving towards Neji slowly. Naruto shot up from the bed in panic seeing that sasuke was heading towards the armed hyuuga, he tried to grab at the ravenette's arm but sasuke only shrugged off his tanned hand.

" eh?" the uchiha mumbled in shock stopping at the nose of the gun. The gun was slightly nudging his chest at how close he was.

" I had to kill him to get the gun. I only did because I needed to protect you! I didn't because I couldn't protect you with a fucking knife!" Neji said pride writing all over his pale face, he had no regrets killing haku. Suddenly sasuke placed his soft hands on neji's equally pale cheeks. Admiration and love in his eyes.

" All for me?" the boy whispered, caressing the others soft cheek making his pale eyes widen. The blond stood, not believing what he was seeing just now.

" What the fuck are you doing sasuke! Get away from him!" naruto roared out to the uchiha, grabbing the gun on the floor and pointing it in direction of neji's head. Sasuke's face was now only centimetres from the hyuuga.

" Shut up naruto." sasuke said darkly, looking over his shoulder to glare out naruto but...

they had a hint of sadness in them.

Neji grabbed the ravenettes shoulder gently. He brought the boy into a tight embrace, using his one arm while the other was cocked towards naruto. The tension was high, naruto wondered where the hell juugo had gone.

" I did it because I love you. So please leave him and come with me." neji confessed, Naruto sneered, eyes darkening. Sasuke blushed lightly before pulling neji into a light hug.

" I love you too." he whispered in the broad chest of the man. The hyuuga leaned down slowly, ready to receive the kiss that he had been waiting for, for a very a long time. But he was stopped by sasuke's hand that was now placed over his lips.

" save it for somewhere private." he whispered before naruto finally decided to shot his gun, the bullet flew into the wall, pieces of cement grumbling to the ground.

" What the fuck! **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SASUKE!**" he roared out, disbelief and anger in his eyes. Sasuke turned around glaring at the blond with cold, calculating eyes.

" I'm going with the man I love." he said coldly before walking towards naruto, who was now pointing the gun at him. Naruto couldn't believe it... sasuke was betraying him, the sweet, kind and cute sasuke was betraying him! Soon sasuke was standing in front of him with the gun at his neck. The uchiha turned back to the armed brunette, smiling sweetly.

" I can handle this, please go make sure the other one isn't doing anything." seeing that neji wasn't moving anytime soon,

" You'll get a present if you do." he said seductively putting a finger to his plump bottom lip. At that neji bolted, not wanting to waste a second.

Once neji was out of the room, sasuke turned back to naruto, his cold facial expression now changed to the sasuke he knew before. But his face was filled with remorse and sadness that it was killing him.

" I'm sorry naruto... but I have to go... for you and juugo." he whispered, he wasn't even able to look in the man's eyes.

Because if he did, he would never leave.

" w-why?" naruto whispered in disbelief, arm falling limp. Sasuke only gave him a pained smile.

" You and juugo have been so nice and protective of me all this time and I thought maybe...that I would protect you both this time." he said smiling sadly, tears prickling his eyes, and so were naruto's. Naruto cried out, dropping the gun to the floor. He pulled sasuke into a tight embrace crying into his silky hair.

" don't do this sasuke! Please! I need you, I lo-" he was cut of by a soft hand on his lips, he looked down to sasuke's crying face.

" Pl-please don't say it... I convinced myself that I could do this... so please don't say it. Not yet. Please." he begged, his head snapped up when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them, he quickly grabbed the gun. He bent down to whisper,

" trust me."

...

yup. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE CRITICS! Review and hope you enjoyed separation part 1


	9. Chapter 9 p2 things that must be done

I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! okay so I'll be updating 2 chapters of finding love after this chapter and yup thanks a lot for the really nice reviews everyone it's nice to know that people are interested , thank you for liking my stories and yup get ready for A LOT of drama in these next chapters and the next chapters of finding love and feel free to ask me to make you any story please don't hesitate to ask **random person**

Summary:Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu version

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

_**Chapter 8:part 2 things that must be done.**_

_**Normal pov:**_

They trudged through the forest for seemed hours but for sasuke it was like a painful eternity. Walking in front of him was the armed Hyuuga. Lucky for them, they hadn't encountered any of their hostile classmates, the hyuuga refused to go anywhere near any buildings in the island since he knew that many students would chose to take shelter in them. Neji walked forward with prudence, a message had been given hours ago when his crime had been revealed but during that time he didn't have the chance to mark out the danger zones. He was also prudent since they were clueless to what could be lurking in the shadows, ready to brutally murder them. And they knew that their fellow classmates had absolutely no problem murdering them for the sake of survival.

Sasuke kept a brave face but inside he was a trembling mess that feared for his life and regretted his reckless decision to leave his sheltered spot with naruto and juugo. Quickly erasing the thought from his head, sasuke took a calming breath before he shook his head, dark locks falling before his eyes. No, he couldn't regret such a decision! He was protecting them from the armed danger named Hyuuga Neji. But right now, the youngest uchiha feared for his own life. He had no knowledge of the man's mental state. Even thought the boy had proclaimed his love for him, sasuke was still terrified that the boy would snap and kill him if he made any sudden unexpected movements. He held a lethal weapon, of course sasuke would fear him, the man also had two other weapons that belonged to naruto and Juugo.

_' I don't want to die like that.'_ he thought sighing at the images of him dead on the floor with a smirking neji hovering over him, bullet wounds littering his body. He sighed once more at the cruel game he and his classmates had been thrown in. To think that just before this unexpected event , everyone was friends with each other. Maybe not everyone but they still weren't killing each other! Everything had changed in just a day. Now, now that he and his classmates had been thrown in the cruel program enforced by the feared government, they, for the most part had become physco murders desperate to survive in this week of hell, only three days had gone by. But he wasn't sure since he hadn't kept track, with everything that was going on, surviving was the only thing to worry about.

It was unusual that they extended the program to a last a week, maybe the cruel people who took joy in watching mere teenagers kill each other mercilessly in order to be the lone survivor weren't satisfied with only three days of entertainment on their part? The youngest Uchiha supposed that, that was the reasoning to why they had been put into a longer hell. He shook his head once more to get rid of those depressing thoughts, his action cause neji to glance back at him cautiously.

"Is something bothering you my sasuke?" the tallest of the two asked in worry, sasuke cringed at the possessive but caring demeanour the question was asked in. The Uchiha shook his head feverishly, he didn't want to be fooled by the caring side of the question because in front of him stood the man who had single-handedly killed his close friend Haku and threatened to kill Naruto and Juugo.

He had previously told sasuke that before he threatened them, he had knocked Juugo out cold when he had his guard down and tied him to the stove. In the program, having your guard down was a fatal mistake that lead to the death of many students. Luckily for Juugo, neji had no time to spare in killing him.

Sasuke glanced away from the calculating and intimidating stare Neji was giving him. It felt as if the boy was piercing into the deeps of his soul with those eyes and sasuke didn't like it. All he wanted was to be in his comfortable home, in his comfortable bed, his kind family chatting away in the living room. His family. He was so busy worrying about naruto and juugo that he had forgotten all about what was probably going on at home. He was praying that his mother was still alive, he was sure his father and brother would just silently glare at the soldiers who came to inform them of their his situation, but his mother, his mother would surely protest.

_' Anyone who revolts will be killed' _came the reminding memory of what he hoped didn't happen to his family, if he survived, which was not probable, what would he face at home? He knew that he couldn't live without his family or naruto. Because he knew that only one could get out. Only one could survive. They had no one to cling to anymore, they were left alone, alone to kill others. In here it was killed or be killed. Sasuke could never kill anyone, the mere thought of murdering one of his classmates made him sick in the stomach. But he had too! He couldn't be a burden to those who were trying to protect him !

Sasuke glanced to the side in a useless attempt to get the cold eyes off him but suddenly his chin was roughly grabbed making him face the person he least wanted to face at the moment. He had to admit the other man was scaring him. Before this Neji had always been quiet not really attempting to talk to anyone. His face was yanked close to the others face that now held a crazed look that made him shake in pure fear.

He shut his eyes tightly, begging for all of this to be a dream, a sick twisted dream. Naruto appeared in his mind for a split second, his brave, handsome face begging him to stay strong. So he did. He opened his eyes and faced the crazed man in front of him. The other man now had a weak smile across his thin pale lips.

" who were you just thinking about?" Neji asked sasuke dangerously. Sasuke gulped, the other had a painful grip on his face , he was sure that it would bruise later on, but that was the least of his worries. The boy was confused to why the hyuuga had asked him that, sasuke wasn't particularly thinking about anyone , he was basically thinking about his general situation.

" N-nobody, I wasn't thinking a-about anyone-" he said truthfully, that flashback of naruto's face didn't really count right?

" **LIAR!**" Neji roared out, startling the boy in his grasp. His grip on the pale face tightened as he leaned in, placing his mouth beside the other's pale ear.

" You mustn't lie to those you love." he said his voice laced with amusement before he swiped sasuke's ear with his wet tongue. The Uchiha shivered in disgust as the moist organ ran along the outer shell of his left ear. He clenched his fist, gulping he contemplated what to say but his mind was in a state of chaos. Without thinking he whispered,

" Please let me go, if you truly love me , you'll let me return to naruto." the last part of his courageous statement was said firmly. But that was a big mistake on his part because in a mere second he had his breath knock out of him by being slammed against a nearby tree. The wound in his arm screaming in pain from being smacked into the tree. Tears had threatened to spill out but he batted them away.

" Tell me sasuke, what is it about naruto? **WHY DOES EVERYTHING COME BACK TO HIM!?**" he roared out the last part, sasuke looked down, clenching his eyes shut, unwanted tears spilling.

" B-because even thought we are in a time when everyone only thinks about their own life, he- he still but my life before him! Even thought all we have been through these days he can still make me smile just by patting my head!-" he took a deep breath, not caring if what he was doing was wise. The tears just kept flowing. " Even thought I-I am useless he still stayed by my side and choose to protect me rather then saving his own!" flashbacks of naruto were flashing threw his mind like a movie. "Even in this chaos where our classmates are killing each other h-he still believed that we would make it when I couldn't!" And what he was saying was true, naruto still believed that someway or by some miracle they would survive this hell.

"I've always, always thought naruto was my special person!" he shouted out, his eyes shinning with courage and pride for all that had been said.

"He betrayed you! He believed that bitch over you! Don't you remember!?" Neji cried out in desperation. Sasuke shook his head, a weak smile played over his lips.

"I remember very well, but he was also the one who came running to my rescue. I can't blame him for a mere misunderstanding because the truth is-" he took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted her dead. E-even if I asked him to hate me, for his benefit, he refused without a second thought. He really knows how to move someone's heart" sasuke whispered , chuckling under his breath, placing his palm over his rapidly beating heart , neji's strong grip long gone at the information.

Suddenly the older man laughed bursted out of his mouth loudly.

" I'm sorry my love. But I can't share and I don't take it well when my lover tells me that he is in love with another man. So I'm going to have to kill you!" he said darkly pointing the gun at sasuke who looked down weakly. Today was the day he would die, his only regret was **the program **and not being able to see naruto's smile one final time. He closed his eyes and prepared for his execution. He knew running would only lead to his death so he stayed rooted to his spot.

" **Get ready my love. I'M GOING TO ENJOY PLAYING WITH YOUR DEAD CORPSE!**" he roared out his crazed smirk still on his lips.

" I won't let you"

**-18 students remaining-**

**Well here you are! My first pre-writen chapter of the battle! I already wrote the next one and it's hella long :)**

**BUT OMG! Who is that!? :O**


	10. Chapter 10 Mistakes

I JUST GOT THE BATTLE ROYALE BOOK AND I'M LOVING IT! XD AWESOME BOOK! REALLY YOU SOULD READ IT!thanks a lot for the really nice reviews everyone it's nice to know that people are interested , thank you for liking my stories and yup get ready for A LOT of drama in these next chapters and the next chapters of finding love and feel free to ask me to make you any story please don't hesitate to ask **random person**

Summary:Forty-two students, three days, one deserted Island: welcome to Battle Royale. A battle to the death. Narusasu version

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

_**Chapter 9:Mistakes.**_

_**Normal pov:**_

" **I won't let you.**" came a strong, brash voice from beyond the bushes, the dense vegetation hiding the unknown person completely. Sasuke hoped, no prayed that this mysterious person wasn't here to murder them , adding two more victims to the countless others who had their lives stripped away from them by people they had once called friends.

The hyuuga currently holding sasuke to the tree glared in the general direction the voice had come from, he was angry, furious that someone had interrupted his "justice". Growling, the hyuuga proceeded to point his gun where the voice had come from, still keeping his other hand on sasuke. He had no idea how to shoot it since his uncle – who had raised both him and hinata- hadn't once allowed him to even lay a finger on a gun related video game. Oh how his uncle would be disappointed now. However, he knew that if he removed the safety and simply pulled the trigger, he would most likely hit something. It wouldn't be a perfect shot but it would have to do.

" And what exactly are you going to do about it? Huh? A scared little pussy hiding in the bushes can't stop me." he said arrogantly, taunting the 'stranger'.

Finally Neji let go of sasuke to fully face the man, bringing the hand -that was painfully gripping the Uchiha's soft face- to steady his shaking arm. Sasuke fell to the floor, an ounce of relief washing over him. He was positive Neji would blow his brains out after confessing all that.

Now he had more options, either run to find his friends and get killed on the way or stay here and pray that the man won't kill him and that he could become an ally. He choose the latter, staying bolted to his spot on the dirty floor. He needed to know that not everyone had gone crazy. He needed to know for his sanity that was quickly demeaning along with his hope that someway they would all survive and go back to the way things were.

" **I won't let you take away another innocent life**." came the tense voice once more before the figure was finally revealed. It was Zabuza, his mouth covered by the peach-colored scarf Haku had given him on Christmas. His eyes blood shot from crying...

Sasuke had never seen him like this in all the years the dangerous looking boy had been in his class. Sasuke turned his head quickly, realizing this was cause by haku... because haku had been killed. Tears welled in the Uchiha's eyes, the mere thought of how the other must have felt was like a punch in the heart. How the cold man must have felt when he caught the first glimpse of the dead corpse, cold and bloody on the dirty ground.

Someone like haku didn't deserve to die like that. Zabuza was only alive and moving because of his need to avenge the cruel death of the angel he loved so much. Neji smirked, amused with the unexpected turn of events. He knew he was now fucked up in the head but he was loving every second of the freedom he had never had before the program. He had swore to protect Sasuke but fuck that killing was just to much fun for the hyuuga. He had relished killing Haku.

" I want to know one thing before I cut your limbs off one by one-" he gritted out through his sharp, hidden teeth.

The statement had caused sasuke to gasp out loud, he was always a bit fearful of the ex-yakuza but now he was absolutely terrified but his heart pitied the man, he was positive the other was only acting on impulse from the pain in his now empty heart. Neji just laughed at his pain, awaiting the question.

" Why." he said, all the emotion he had bottled up since he saw the state Haku was in poured out onto that single word. All the confusion, hurt and anger overwhelming his senses. But Neji stayed amused at the others pain.

" Simple. I needed a weapon. He had this pistol and I needed it. Plain and simple. He was stupid to have not fought back. Oh, by the way he wanted to say ' I'm sorry' how pathetic, someone that useless deserved to die." The hyuuga said coldly. Not being able to hear much more, Zabuza let out a furious war cry, tackling the other who had no time to react.

Sasuke watched the scene with fear, pushing himself up against the tree. All he could do was watch the battle helplessly as punches and kicks were thrown aiming to throw the other off. The helpless boy didn't have the heart to stop it, but he knew that if it got to violent he would have to, Neji deserved a good beating but sasuke still believed that somewhere deep in him he had some good.

Finally the two were separated by Zabuza violently kicking neji off him, knocking the breath out of him. During the struggle, Zabuza had stolen the shot gun* the was tied to the others waist. He bonked neji over the head with it, successfully knocking him out, a small trail of gooey red substance dripped down his parted lips. The other gun laid on the dirty ground along with the scarf that Zabuza cherished with his life. Before he hadn't thought much of the scarf but now, it was the only thing left from his angel.

Zabuza took a step back, admiring his work before he took aim. Sasuke gasped, he was about to witness the murder of his classmate. His back to sasuke, the man whispered

" this is for haku." he removed the safety, his finger twitching on the trigger, yearning for sweet revenge. He was going to do it he was ready before suddenly,

" NO!" sasuke cried out slamming into the unsuspecting man, making him miss his shot, the bullet flying into the the trees. Sasuke trapped the man withing his arms, the man before him was very tall and much to bulk for his arms that barely wove around the muscular stomach hidden under the school uniform. The avenger struggled in the Uchiha's relentless grip. Who knew the boy had such a strong grip?

" what the hell?! Let me go!** I have to kill him!**" he said darkly, pointing the gun -he had took from the hyuuga-, at the hyuuga. Sasuke tightened his grip, tears welling up in his eyes, the emotional stress was becoming to much for the poor boy who wanted nothing more then this hell to end.

" Don't! You'll only make Haku-san sad! **THIS IS NOT HOW HE WANTED THINGS!**" he cried out desperate to stop the other, zabuza froze.

The man started questioning himself. Did the kind, sweet, caring Haku really want this? Of course not, the now deceased boy wouldn't hurt anyone let alone wish for someone's death, he was a kind hearted soul. All he wanted was for zabuza to be happy and free of all crimes. But now zabuza was about to commit an act that would make the boy in heaven burst into tears. He slowly dropped the arm that was holding his weapon, lowering his head, he had to put vengeance aside for Haku's happiness even if the boy was long gone.

" You're right... he wouldn't, he was-" the ex-yakuza was interrupted by the loud, resounding sound of gun fire, his ears were wringing, he could barely hear the Uchiha's terrified cry. He slowly looked up, seeing the hyuuga, now on his feet, the gun that was previously forgotten on the ground was now firmly in his hand. He then looked down to where the hyuuga was looking, two gaping holes littered his stomach, blood soaking his white uniform. He felt warm, his heart beating loudly in his ears. He could feel neji's smirk.

" You should have shot me while you could." he heard the hyuuga say, amusement prominent in his tone. Zabuza smirked, blood trickling down his mouth.

" It's never to late." he said before he shot neji right in the shoulder. The pure force of the shotgun's bullet had sent the other flying, blood spurting onto the ground, darkening the lush grass. Zabuza fell into the Uchiha's awaiting arms, unable to stand any longer.

It hurt. Sasuke gently brought them to the floor, placing the others head on his lap for cushioning. Tears poured freely down sasuke's face as he sobbed his sorrows away. The guilt was pure torture.

" It's all my f-fault! I-" he started unable to continue as the sobs overpowered him. Zabuza looked off to the side, unable to stare at the other much longer.

" Shut up kid, it wasn't." he said, before he let out a violent cough, smearing sasuke with blood.

" I-I wanted to make him p-proud by s-saving you." zabuza stuttered his body hurt so much.

"I-I needed to avenge h-him. I-I thought t-that i-it w-would m-make h-him happy. I was wrong. I'm going t-to go s-see h-him soon." he whispered out, sasuke placed a hand on the wound desperate to stop the bleeding but to no avail, it was to late. It hurt to know that if he didn't interfere maybe the other would have lived.

" I'm s-so sorry!" sasuke cried out, his tears falling on zabuza's bloody face.

"D-don't be-beat yourself up k-kid. Yo-you made me see h-how w-wrong I was and for th-that I'm grateful." he said, a barely present smile graced his lips, but the words did not cheer the other up one bit, he was still sobbing. Zabuza turned to the scarf laying meter away from them.

" A-And thank you for reminding me of him." he could hear neji making his escape, he probably thought that he would have his so called justice later. Zabuza smiled fondly at the scarf, the life in his eyes fading. Sasuke gasped his eyes widening as he say zabuza slowly closing his eyes,

" No! Please stay awake! Please I can save you!" he said moving his arms to stop the blood once more. But it was to late. The last thing zabuza saw was the scarf morph into Haku, his face had a big smile and his arms were wide open, welcoming the other.

" I love you." he whispered to the illusion before he finally closed his eyes, his heart stilling. Sasuke willed himself not to cry out in pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain. He never felt this much pain in his life. He stayed with the body for what seemed like eternity. He ripped himself away from the bodies, he didn't even have the strength to cry anymore.

The boy got up, grabbing the peach scarf and some flowers from a near by patch to make a make-shift funarel. It was not much, but it was enough to show the cruel soldiers and madara the he wouldn't give in to the program. **NEVER**.

Grabbing the gun he moved towards the forest. With one final glance at the body he was gone, full intent on finding the ones he was forced to leave behind.

** -17 students remaining-**

* * *

**That hurt me! T.T I felt bad having to kill him I really did! Anyways I'm going to start writting the next chapter.**

**REVIEW! I love to hear what you have to say! :D and enjoy!**


End file.
